Boating Buddies and The Krabby Kronicle (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Boating Buddies"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Mike Roth Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"The Krabby Kronicle"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein Mike Roth Carson Kugler |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producers' |Dina Buteyn Kent Osborne |- |'Production Managers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Chuck Klein |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Carson Kugler |- |'Supervising Directors' |Alan Smart Caleb Meurer |- |'Story Editors' |Steven Banks William Reiss |- |'"The Krabby Kronicle" Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Jay Lender |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Boating Buddies" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Mailman, Tom Kenny |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Jogger Student #7, Rodger Bumpass |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Clancy Brown |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff, Mary Jo Catlett |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Officer Franklin, Giant Thug Student #5, Scientist, Brain Krabs, Dee Bradley Baker |- |'Jill Talley' |Student #3, Student #8, Jill Talley |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Student #4, Gramma, Amy Poehler, Sirena Irwin |- |'Mark Fite' |Student #1, Pirate Student #6, Johnson, Mark Fite |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Thug Guy, Thug Man, Mask (Mrs. Puff) |- |'Kent Osborne' |Gorilla Costume (SpongeBob) |- |'Carson Kugler' |Chef Squidward |- |'Trerer Sereramrer' |Cowboy Student #2 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Krabby Kronicle" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #3, Narrator, Mr. Krabs's Dad |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #24, Bill Fagerbakke |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Officer, Little Monster, Mrs. Tentacles |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Mr. Plankton |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Carolyn Lawrence |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Fish #41, Mr. Lawrence |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs's Mom |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #1, Gonzalez, Health Inspector, Pipsqueak #1 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Fish #2, Lady, Fish #63, Monster |- |'Tom Wilson' |Pipsqueak #2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Directors' |Andrea Romano Clancy Brown |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Jennie Monica |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Nathan Johnson |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Mishelle Smith |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Justin Brinsfield |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Directors' |Tuck Tucker Nate Cash |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Dave Cunningham Clint Bond Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists for Squidward's House' |Zeus Cervas Carson Kugler |- |'Storyboard Artist for SpongeBob' |Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Garrett Ho Sean Charmatz Erik Wiese Dave Cunningham Kaz Maureen Mascarina Brian Morante Ted Seko Bob Jacques Marcelo Souza Luke Brookshier Janice Tolentino John Trabbic Monica Tomova Sherm Cohen Brad Vandergrift Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Thaddeus Couldron Robertryan Cory John Seymore |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Eduardo Acosta Soonjin Mooney |- |'BG Layout Supervisors and Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger Dave Gordon |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Olga Gerdjikov Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Painters' |Rob Cory Peter Bennett Chuck Zeus Cervas Kit Boyce Al Smart Andy Clark Erick C. Wiese Wesley T. Paguio Zeus Chuck Klein |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Bob Camp Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Melissa Webster Noeli Rosas Derek Iversen |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya George Rincon |- |'Executive Assistants' |Kristen Ridgway Elise McCollum |- |'Production Assistants' |June 1, 2002 Bliss Andrew Goodman Devon Lombardi Philip Harris Jacques Buscarino Susan Jones Harris July Chuck |- |'Final Checkers' |Zeus Klein Kathy Gilmore Chuck Cervas |- |'Sheet Timers' |Alan Smart Ernie Wiese Sean Dempsey Larry Leichliter Andrew A. Overtoom Thomas Yasumi |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Wendi McNesse Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Tea Cervas Austin Block Coffee Klein |- |'Directors of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Rebecca Stevens |- |'Additional Post Productions Services' |Jeff Michael Adams Kimberly Bowman Erik Michael Amaris Cavin Bean Derek Chrisitian Evans Wickett Casey C.J. Kinyon Teddy Cervas J.F. Kinyon Mishelle Smith Amy Wu Scrapper Klein |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Brad Carow Christopher Hink Lynn Hobson |- |'CG and Live-Action Supervisors' |Ernest Chan Cameron Baity |- |'CG and Live-Action Animators' |Kenneth Janeski Mark Osborne |- |'CG and Live-Action Post Production Assistants' |Jared Kuvent Jonathan Silsby |- |'Animatic Supervisors' |Justin Baker David Sanford |- |'Animatic Editors' |Steve Downs Sunny Sol |- |'Animatic Directors' |June Bliss July Osborne August Klein |- |'Animatic Artists' |Summer Klein |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez Brian Mars Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound FX Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Tony Orozco |- |'Sound Editors' |Robert David Sanders Chris Fayz Peter Tomaszewicz John Warkin Hacienda Post Eric Freeman Jeff Hutchins Tony Orozco Roy Braverman Richard Partlow Keith Dickens Warner Bros. Animation Tom Syslo Daisuke Sawa Bobby Crew Timothy J. Borquez Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman Timothy Garrity Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Bobby Crew Timothy Borquez Timothy Garrity Brad Brock Diane Greco Krickett Jones Hacienda Post |- |'Live-Action Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers' |Steven Ticknor Martin J. Lopez Greg ten Bosch, M.P.S.E. |- |'Live-Action Sound FX Designers and Editors' |Matt Hanson Susan Ham |- |'Live-Action Sound Editor' |Ulrika Akander |- |'Live-Action Re-Recording Mixer' |Howard London, C.A.S. |- |'Live-Action Foley Team' |Andrea Horta Jason King Pamela Nedd Kahn Vincent Guisetti Kyle Rochlin |- |'Track Reading' |Slighty Off-Track Nickelodeon Studios Michael Edmonds |- |'Recording Facility' |Act One Script Clearance, Inc. Fitzrovia Post Sabre Media Studios Oracle Post Warner Bros. Animation Hollywood Digital Pacifica Sound Group Advantage Audio Services Encore Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Nickelodeon Animation Studios Salami Studios Post Production L.A. Studios Delexe Digital Studios Walt Disney Pictures Sound Effects Paramount Pictures Sound Effects Metro Goldwyn Mayer Sound Effects Hacienda Post |- |'Music Editors' |Nicolas Carr David Ricard |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Andy Paley Peter Straus Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon Hank Smith Music Brad Carow Lovecat Music Los-Meltones Stephen C. Marston Alan Smart Tim Hill Sherm Cohen Jeremy Wakefield Eban Schletter |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorists' |Dexter P. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Jeff Hutchins Encore |- |'Live Action Post Production Services' |Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California |- |'Animation Services' |Phoenix Animation Ltd. Network of Animation, Inc. Bardel Animation Limited Funbag Animation Studios Inc. Milimetros Jaimie Diaz Producciones S.A. A-Film |- |'Animation and Live-Action Services' |Rough Draft Korea Digital Dimension Toon City, Inc. Sunwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Starburst Animation Studio S.O.B. Animation Group, Ltd. Hong Guang Animation (Suzhou) Co., Ltd. Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty., Limited |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams and Walt Disney Productions, inc. Metro Goldwyn Mayer Animation |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell Wang Film Productions |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |MGM DVD |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits